Jack Atlas (ARC-V)
* Duel King Jack Atlas * Master of Faster (dub only, by Yugo) | nicknames = * King * The King of Kings | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Turbo Duelist | tournament1 = Friendship Cup | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = Runner Up | anime_deck = Red | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Jack Atlas (ジャック・アトラス, Jakku Atorasu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Jack Atlas that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. He was the Duel King, a native of the Commons section of City within the Synchro Dimension. He rose through the ranks and won the Friendship Cup, allowing him to live in Tops. After his defeat by Yuya Sakaki, he crowned Yuya as the new Duel King and became an ally of the Lancers. Design Appearance Jack's design is similar to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. Jack has purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple, with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots, in addition to a gray undershirt not worn by his original counterpart. Personality Jack's personality is similar to his ''5D's'' version; he is a confident and powerful Duelist who believes his own power can overcome his enemies. He can be boastful and arrogant in this regard, successfully predicting how the Duel would play out before his Turbo Duel against Yuya Sakaki and that he would be overwhelmed by his power. According to Sam, Jack's apparent arrogance is a product of his time spent among the Tops citizens, but Chojiro Tokumatsu later theorized that Jack's somewhat annoyed demeanor is due to other Duelists not being powerful enough to test his own limits; when Yuya Sakaki finally did so in Jack's eyes; Jack was ecstatic. Jack also sees himself as an Dueltainer, but his philosophy on this is quite different from Yuya's, who uses flashy presentation and tricks. He believes strength in Dueling itself is used to entertain the crowd and views Yuya's Entertainment Dueling as self-satisfaction only. After witnessing Yuya use Sam's "Tuning Magician" to Synchro Summon "Enlightenment Paladin" and win against Shinji, Jack started to respect Yuya. Unlike his 5D's counterpart, Jack does not show surprise as easily, as he didn't bat an eye to Yuya performing the unheard of in the Synchro Dimension Pendulum and Xyz Summon, nor was he shocked at all when Sergey fused with his Duel Runner and even called it boring. He maintains a high level of honor while Dueling, saving Sergey's life when he was about to fall off the course the first time and attempting to do so the second and last time. Upon losing to Yuya and consequently losing his title as Duel King, Jack graciously accepted his defeat and welcomed Yuya as his successor, and he even showed comical anger when Yuya accidentally continued to refer to him as "King" after their Duel. Like his 5D's counterpart, Jack believes that Duels are a clash of souls, and he shares a strong bond with his ace monster, "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", calling it a symbol of his Dueling and of his soul. His bond with his ace is so strong that he consistently prevents it from being destroyed as seen in his Duel with Sergey. However, he is greatly disapproves of Yuya's Entertainment Dueling philosophy as merely an imitation of his father's and urges him to make his own Dueling instead. Abilities As a Turbo Duelist he is very powerful, becoming the first Duel King from the Commons and gaining access to the Tops despite his area of birth. He quickly adapted his Turbo Dueling to Action Dueling when "Cross Over Accel" was used in conjunction with "Speed World - Neo". Jack's riding skills have been shown to be phenomenal, performing spectacular racing techniques to overtake Sergey Volkov's Duel Runner-fused form. Biography History ".]] Jack was born in the Commons area of City and was an orphan. He lived in constant fear for years. One day, a card fell down from the Tops section of the City above him. The card was "Tuning Magician". This card inspired Jack, and he wished to return the card from where it came from. The only way to do that was to become stronger. Through Turbo Dueling, he was able to eventually win the Friendship Cup, and was then allowed to reside in Tops. Through winning the Cup, he earned the title of Duel King. On one occasion outside an event, Jack met Sam, a Commons child working at the Tops, who explained that he was a fan of Jack. Jack gave him the "Tuning Magician" card, claiming that it was the most suitable for him. Sam interpreted this as calling him worthless due to the low Level and ATK value that the card possessed. Jack became an idol and hero to many young children in the Commons, including Yugo and Rin. This motivated them to train hard so they could face off against him one day. However many Commons, like Crow Hogan and Sam consider him a traitor as he has not done anything to rectify the situation between the Tops and the Commons. Friendship Cup When the Lancers were dragged before the Executive Council, they agreed with Jean-Michel Roger of Security to have Yuya Sakaki Duel Jack in an exhibition match the night before the Friendship Cup would start. against Yuya.]] Jack entered the arena after Yuya did and before the Action-Turbo Duel started, told the public how the Duel would unfold. Jack won the first corner against the novice Turbo Duelist Yuya as he predicted and proceeded to summon "Red Wyvern". Yuya immediately Pendulum Summoned using all cards in his hand, successfully bringing out " " and " ". Yuya attacked, attempting to win with an FTK, but Jack survived using a combination of "Underworld Evasion" and " ". Jack told Yuya that his way of entertaining was wrong because they were for self-satisfaction, He proceeded to Synchro Summon " " on his next turn and use its effect to destroy all Yuya's monsters and attack him directly with it. This won Jack the Duel in an OTK and knocked Yuya off his Duel Runner. Jack silently watched Yuya for treatment after Yuya had passed out, Yuya angrily telling Jack not to insult his father's Dueling. Jack later watched the opening proceedings for the first day of the Friendship Cup. After the first day of the Cup ended, Jack was invited to dinner by the Executive Council, who also had Declan and Riley as guests. Gael asked if he agreed that Zuzu Boyle was the most impressive Duelist out of the first day, with Jack responding that she seemed as if she was trying to reach someone with her Duels. Jack pointed out that Riley was supposed to Duel as well, with Declan apologizing for the replacement. Jack revealed he had been looking forward to Riley's Duel, saying that he himself had once had the same haunted expression in his eyes. Jack went on to explain and his past and how he found the " " card, which inspired him. Jack told them that if they have a goal to accomplish, they must not falter. During the second day of the first round, Jack continued to watch the Duels, and when Yuya informed the crowd of the fate of the losers in the Friendship Cup, Jack criticized him, noting that Yuya expected the crowd to listen to him despite not having proven that he was a winner. However, Jack was shocked for the first time in the tournament when Yuya began to Duel aggressively and brutally defeated his opponent, Duel Chaser 227. He watched the rest of the Duels in the first round, remaining unmoved during the brutal climax of the Duel between Dennis Macfield and Shay Obsidian, during which the former revealed that he was from Duel Academy. Jack left the arena after Shay brutally defeated Dennis. Friendship Cup Finals He would return the next day to watch the second round Duels from his special skybox on his own again. When Yuya Summoned " ", a card Jack gave to Sam, Jack wondered out how Yuya obtained it. When Yuya revealed how the seemingly adverse effect of "Tuning Magician" had set up " " and its finishing blow, he smiled. He later observed the Duel between Yuya and Crow. Following Crow's defeat and Yuya's brutal Dueling, Jack was not impressed with the match, declaring it boring, and walked away. With Yugo not showing up, he was instead selected as Sergey's opponent in the second semi-final match. Before the match, he talked to Sam, who told Jack he finally understood why Jack gave him "Tuning Magician", and Jack concluded that Sam indeed gave Yuya the card. .]] Jack told Sam that all cards have a purpose and people do as well. He gave Sam the task of delivering this message to Yuya. After Jack began his Duel with Sergey, Sergey attempted to use the effects of his "Earthbound Servant" Fusion and Synchro Monsters to defeat Jack but they didn't work and Jack countered each one. After Sergey played "Earthbound Plain", Jack was still unconcerned, as he believed the same conditions applied to Sergey and that he could outpace him. When Sergey merged with his own Duel Runner and boasted about it, Jack still wasn't worried and even called it boring, and became annoyed when Sergey weakened his "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". As the Duel continued, Sergey used the effect of "Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin" to give Jack the choice of either destroying "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" and skip Sergey's Battle Phase or allowing Sergey to restore his LP. Jack chose to keep "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" on the field, explaining that his dragon was the embodiment of his pride and his soul. After Sergey Summoned "Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas", Jack saved his opponent from falling off the track with "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack won the Duel using "Engrave Soul Light" on "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", then witnessed Sergey fall to his demise after he refused to be saved. He returned to the Duel Palace where he waited for Yuya to arrive and accepted his challenge after Yuya vowed to bring smiles back to the City. At the Duel Palace, the Commons began rioting until Jack ordered them to stop and watch his Duel with Yuya, explaining that it would decide the fate of City. As the two prepared to Duel one another, Jack told Yuya to show him how far he had come since their last Duel. Jack began the Duel by Synchro Summoning "Red Wyvern" using the same Synchro Materials as he did in his previous Duel, while Yuya countered by Pendulum Summoning " " and " ". Yuya activated " " in order to entertain the crowd with his father's Dueling, which greatly displeased Jack, who decided that Yuya hadn't learned anything since their exhibition match. Jack then proceeded to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", but the Duel was interrupted by Jean-Michel Roger's squad of Duel Chasers with their " s". Enraged at Yuya for leaning heavily on his father's Dueling style and at Security for interfering with their Duel, Jack activated the effect "Scarlight" to destroy all the other Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict the damage to Yuya. Yuya luckily escaped with the Action Cards "Acceleration" and "Damage Draw". Jack ordered Yuya to surrender but Yuya refused. Jack watched Yuya Synchro Summon " " and showed his disdain and contempt that such a monster had the title "Enlightenment." Jack continued to hold the upper hand and tried to destroy "Enlightenment Paladin", but failed. At the same time, he continued to speak and made Yuya realize his own not-borrowed style. Jack show his displeasure and impatience with Yuya until he watched in shock and delight at the birth of " ". With the Duel unexpectedly becoming the one he wanted from Yuya at the beginning of the match, Jack responded to Yuya's Synchro Summon by Synchro Summoning " ", shocking everyone with the hidden extent of his strength. Jack continued to teach Yuya the true essence of Dueling and watched in amazement at Yuya's daring Pendulum Summon of a full monster field. Even though Jack powered up "Tyrant" to 10000 ATK, he was defeated when Yuya used the Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" on his full field of monsters in combination with "Smile World". Jack smiled as the final attack fell, and announced to the whole City that he was proud of and honored to Duel with Yuya. He was present to learn the Council's decision to disband and resign, as well as the dissolving of the Tops-Commons system. Jack, like Celina, finally understood what Yuya's philosophy meant and was pleased to see Yuya unite both the Tops and Commons like a true king and star. Jack watched in surprise when Sora suddenly appeared and delivered the alarming and distressing news that Roger kidnapped Zuzu again. He and Crow took off on their Duel Runners, going after Yuya and joined him in front of the Security building, intent to stop the selfish Roger. Jack and Crow crashed through the glass doors and forced their way into the building. They ran around with Yuya, looking for Zuzu, and reunited with Riley and Moon Shadow, only to learn that Declan was Dueling Roger in a locked room trying to rescue Zuzu. Once Sora arrived and confirmed that he could open the locked door, Jack and Crow exchanged glances and left the Lancers. The two successfully set up an ambush on Roger, simultaneously creating a chance to free Zuzu. Jack told Roger he would never forgive him for putting the City in chaos and danger had "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" destroy the elevator, but he accidentally put Zuzu in further danger. He, Crow, and the Lancers watched happily as Yuya and Zuzu were reunited. When Roger revealed his plans to take the Lancers to the Fusion Dimension and trap the City between dimensions and activated his dimensional travel machine, Jack became furious. However, neither "Scarlight" nor Crow's " " could stop Roger and the machine. Jack witnessed Roger being pulled in a wormhole and watched in shock as moments later, Zuzu, Yuya, Shay, Gong, and Sylvio got pulled into a second wormhole and disappear. Jack and Crow learned what a wormhole was from Sora and Declan, as well as the possible fates of Zuzu, Yuya and his group. The group looked up to the sky, worried about those who were warped away. Heartland City When the Battle Beast was about to seal Gong into a card, Jack came speeding down a entrance on the Phoenix Whirlwind and flew into the Duel arena, surprising everyone present. Deck Jack uses a "Red" Deck, which, similar to his ''5D's'' counterpart, seems to focus mainly on power. He swarms the field with various monsters to perform Synchro Summons and uses powerful Synchro Monsters to overwhelm his opponent with card-destruction effects and high ATK for OTK tactics. He also uses cards his 5D's counterpart used or similar ones, like "Resonator" monsters and " ". Much like his 5D's counterpart with " ", Jack aims to bring his " " as soon as possible and keep it alive throughout the whole Duel, using many effects to protect and strengthen it, including several hand traps. * * * |tuner monsters = * This card is sent from his hand to the Graveyard via the effect of "Red Soul" in episode 94. * * |synchro monsters = * This monster is shown in a flashback in episode 65. * * * |spells = * Engrave Soul Light * This card can be seen in his hand in episode 64. |traps = * Connect Red * * * Over the Red * Red Crystal * Red Soul * * }} Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters